Fifteen Secrets - Cave and 5pb
by Lost Idea Alchemist
Summary: A series of one-shots containing information you may or may not know about the characters from Hyperdimension Neptunia. Warning: canon is barely even a guideline in this. Third up: Cave and 5pb!
And here's something new that I was inspired to write while trying to force out acceptable chapters of TSCM or WWC… the Fifteen Secrets series. Enjoy!

Also, this thing will kinda butcher the Neptunia universe canon. Just so you know.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or anything associated with it.

Fifteen Secrets: Cave and 5pb. Countdown… start!

* * *

1\. Cave and 5pb are actually cousins. They lived together with their large family in one house until a mix of rioters and Lastation sneak attacks destroyed their home and they were the only ones who survived.

2\. 5pb was gifted in music since she could speak. When living on Leanbox's streets with Cave, Blanc, and the twins, she often sang lullabies to the twins to lull them to sleep. She began actively pursuing her dream of being an idol when Cave and Blanc both told her, in all seriousness, that singing to the twins to make them sleep was a criminal waste of her talent.

3\. Always fascinated by secret agents and the like, Cave jokingly called the group of street kids she belonged to the Special Mission Department of Leanbox. It wasn't until she began to work for Vert that Cave created a real Special Mission Department and named it after the group of children she once belonged to.

4\. Cave is also, indisputably, the best fighter in all four nations. No one has ever been found who could even come close to matching her in combat.

5\. In fact, in the many spars Cave and Blanc had when they both grew up, Blanc has _never_ claimed victory. _Not even in CPU form._

6\. This is why whenever a threat arises, whoever's the mastermind behind it tries their best to avoid getting Leanbox's SMD involved. Especially after Cave became a major player in stopping ASIC for good and personally kicked all ASIC supporters out of Leanbox.

7\. 5pb's passion for music was actually what allowed her to develop skills in magic. All her magic is sound-based and includes magically lulling people to sleep, filling them with vigor or positive energy, blasting air or lightning from her guitar, and even actively making people with evil thoughts sick. Those skills are the reason Blanc and Vert had no second thoughts about letting 5pb actively fight ASIC.

8\. The SMD is a very small group, but a very effective one. It's so effective, in fact, that it was never needed to fully mobilize. It's current members include Cave, 5pb, Blanc, Vert, Rom, Ram, Chika, Mina, and Arfoire. No threat has ever been dangerous enough to need more than half the members in place to deal with it.

9\. Once Rom took over as Leanbox's CPU from Vert, she named Arfoire her CPU Candidate. No one knows that the only reason she didn't give Cave the title instead is because traditionally a CPU Candidate needed to have a connection to a country's Sharicite.

10\. Instead, Rom did the next best thing. She gave Cave the Oracle's position and assigned Chika to manage 5pb's concerts and tours. Given that Vert was enjoying her retirement by traveling along with the idol, Chika was happy to do it.

11\. After Ram took over from Blanc as Lowee's CPU, the pair of them unified Lowee and Leanbox into a single country. Deciding to completely replace the people in charge, they named Cave the country's CPU, 5pb as the CPU Candidate, and got Mina and Arfoire to share the Oracle's responsibilities.

12\. This actually worked out really well for everyone. Cave was easily strong enough to match a CPU in battle without any magic of her own, 5pb as a CPU Candidate had the freedom to continue being an idol, and as two Oracles instead of one, Mina and Arfoire had no trouble managing the affairs of the much larger country.

13\. Additionally, Cave now had more authority than before, and effectively used it to eliminate whatever crime there still was in Cintosh (which is what the united Lowee and Leanbox was named).

14\. As the CPU of Cintosh, Cave became known as Crimson Heart, and 5pb as the CPU Candidate became known as Azure Sister. Somehow, this never confused anyone.

15\. Some time after Lowee and Leanbox were unified, Cave came across a group of street kids hiding after having stolen some food from a nearby market. In a move mirroring Vert's from many years ago, she took the kids in and allowed them to live in Cintosh's Basilicom.

* * *

The End.

I'm worried... these keep getting shorter.

Fifteen Secrets may become a series involving the following (in no particular order): Blanc (done), Neptune and Nepgear, Rom and Ram (done), Vert and Chika, Noire and Uni, Cave and 5pb (done), the Oracles, Arfoire, and Plutia. Possibilities may also include IF and Compa, Linda and Warechu, and The Trio: MarvelousAQL, Tekken, and CyberConnect2.

Peace out!

L.I.A.


End file.
